One of the Boys Side Story to The Second Daughter
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Two shot that was requested for the 300th review for The Second Daughter. This is a humor two shot though. The dwarves have a drinking contest in Lake Town after the Master welcomes them into Lake Town before they go to Erebor. They bring Aranduriel into it thinking that she would not join in, but she proves them wrong by drinking them all under the table.
1. Chapter 1

One of the Boys

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Two shot that was requested for the 300th review for The Second Daughter. This is a humor two shot though. The dwarves have a drinking contest in Lake Town after the Master welcomes them into Lake Town before they go to Erebor. They bring Aranduriel into it thinking that she would not join in, but she proves them wrong by drinking them all under the table. Then a burping contest is involved thinking that she would not be able to beat them at, but Aranduriel has a few tricks up her sleeve.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, I do own Aranduriel.

Authoress Note: This is a two shot of course. I had decided to make it that way. It is a humor two shot. It took me a little bit to get this written due to the fact that I had to listen to some funny music just to get it just right before I posted. I tried to make it humorous, but I have a hard time writing humor due to the fact that I am not a humor writer. But I don't want to fail my reviewers due to me not being able to write humor as well as I thought I could, but I really did try. Plus I know that what you read in this two shot is something out of character for my character Aranduriel. So I hope I didn't do too bad with this. I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I have writing it. Without further ado One of the Boys.

Part 1 One Of the Boys

Aranduriel sat in a chair in a room full of dwarves and who know where Bilbo had gone. She had been dragged into a drinking contest. She wasn't sure of why they wanted to do a drinking contest and have her involved in it. Maybe it was their way of forgiving her for what had happened back in Rivendell when she hadn't told them that she was Lord Elrond's daughter.

Fili placed a mug in front of her that was filled with ale.

"I have a proposition." Bofur said pushing his hat back on his head so he could look at all of the people who were sitting in the room.

"And what would that be Bofur?" Asked Dwalin looking at the toy maker/miner of the group.

"We have a drinking game." Bofur said with a cheeky smile. "And the lass should join in on it with us."

Aranduriel raised her eyebrow. Didn't they know that elves were use to drinking very strong wines or did they forget that elves were less likely to get drunk. "Oh no, I don't think I could." She told them.

"Oh come on please?" Kili asked giving her a look that would make any woman do as he asked.

Aranduriel breathed through her nose. She couldn't believe that Kili was giving her the puppy eyes. Something that she herself had perfected over the years to get away with some of the things that she had gotten away with around her father. It wasn't the easiest trick to learn and this lad learned it fairly quickly and was only 77 years old. She let out a sigh and picked up the mug that Fili had put in front of her. She lifted it up in a toast. "If you think that you can beat me princeling." She said with a small smile.

Kili looked at her and his face flushed. He didn't want her to think of him as the child of the group even though that was very true. He still had many many childish qualities in his blood. He picked up his mug of ale He was going to beat her. There was no way that a creamy skinned, high cheek boned, thin, tall, dark haired, daughter of a lord, archer, swords-woman was going to beat him in a drinking game. No not now, not ever.

Aranduriel wiped her hand on her dress that was so kindly given to her by Thranduil even though she hadn't wanted to wear such a item. Not like this anyways. They wore far different things in the woodland realm. "So who will be willing to keep track of this?" She questioned, as she looked at the thirteen dwarves and hobbit that were in the room with her.

Balin looked at the elleth. "I will keep track."

Thorin nodded his head at his friend's choice, but he was also going to say something. "I will also do the same." He said.

Not that it mattered of who was part of this drinking contest. It was all going to be done in friendly fun. At least that is what they hoped. Hopefully no one would get too competitive in this drinking contest. This also meant that Thorin and Balin would most likely be filling the mugs backup of the company members who were joining in on this drinking game.

And so it began. Kili, Fili, Aranduriel, Bofur, Dwalin, Nori, and Ori had joined in on the drinking game. Everyone else was going to watch what was happening with the ones who were drinking. They were curious of who was going to win this. Kili, Fili, Aranduriel, Bofur, Dwalin, Nori, and Ori began to slam their drinks back one by one.

The dwarves sloshing their drinks down the side of their faces not being careful with how they drank their ales.

Aranduriel on the other hand hadn't sloshed any of her ale down her face. She didn't deem it wise due to the fact that she had done plenty of drinking games with her elder brothers with the sweet wines that they had home in Rivendell. A place that she wasn't so sure that she would be seeing again unless this quest turned out right and the dragon was destroyed. Something that Thranduil didn't think that could happen.

Slowly the drinking contest begun to pick up the pace. The dwarves thought that Aranduriel wouldn't be able to get past 10, but when ten did roll around for drinks… Aranduriel was still drinking like a champ. It was like it wasn't effecting her like they thought it would. But it was starting to affect them. They weren't even sure if they would be able to beat the elven lass that sat there in the chair next to Fili.

They continued to drink for who knows how long. The ale that they were going through was almost gone. Something that the Master of Lake-town would not be pleased with, but as long as he got what was promised to him they highly doubted he cared.

"You are holding your own against six grown dwarves… how on earth can you do that?" Asked Bilbo, curiously looking over at Aranduriel.

Aranduriel laughed as she took another drink from her mug. "I have two brothers, Bilbo. Two twin brothers. They always thought it was wise to teach their little sister, me, to be one of the men. Even though mother and father never approved of it. Needlessly enough to say after my mother sailed west the drinking games became worse. So indeed I know how to drink some stubborn men under the table." She said with a cheeky smile.

Kili and FIli laughed at her.

"Did you hear that brother?" Kili said leaning against his brother.

"Yes, indeed I did. She says she can drink us under the table." Fili said, as he drank down what ever he had left of his ale.

Aranduriel rolled her eyes. "You lads think that you can out drink me. It is impossible to out drink someone who has been drinking for years." She said with a cheeky smile to the two princelings. She couldn't believe that they thought that they were going to beat her.

The brothers looked at one another. Maybe this was a mistake in having Aranduriel joining them in on this drinking game. She was right with her being older than they were and she had many many years to drink anyone under the table. Perhaps a burping contest would be the best.

Nori belched first followed by Dwalin, Kili, Fili, and Bofur.

Ori belched the loudest of the group.

Aranduriel raised an eyebrow. Were they really trying to outdo one another? She put her mug down. She then let out the loudest belch that a woman could have let out. She had put the dwarves to shame.

Fili fell out of his chair looking up at the woman who belched. He was surprised that an elf maiden no less would burp like a dwarf man would. He saw the blush that was straining across her cheeks. He had to admit that she was definitely one of the men now due to her loud burp that she had just let out. He had to admit that the blush that was on her cheeks was cute. It made her look more beautiful than he thought it should of.

She got up and her face flushed even redder when her foot caught the edge of her dress causing her to topple over and landing in Fili's lap.

The dwarves that were around including Bilbo laughed. The only ones that didn't think that this was amusing was Thorin, Aranduriel, and Fili. The latter two were beet red like tomatoes in the summertime. A summertime that had already passed and Durin's day was the next day.

Aranduriel pushed herself up off of Fili's lap. Her face was cherry red. She felt bad that she had landed on Fili. "Sorry." She whispered. She darted out of the room. She didn't want them to laugh at her any more. She should've just stayed out of the drinking contest. Then she wouldn't be laughed at for belching and landing on the prince. The next in line to the throne of Erebor. She really thought now she was part of the men. Maybe her brothers should have never groomed her to be like a guy following in their footsteps. Mischievous twins and troublesome. Now the dwarves were going to see her different. Perhaps accepting of her a little bit more, but she wasn't sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this was the first part. Hopefully I didn't do too badly with writing this. Let me know what you think of it. I really did try my best with writing this. For some reason it didn't want to be kind to me as I wrote this. My mind was going so many different places to make this as funny as I could, but I hope that I didn't do too badly with this. Please leave a review and hopefully I will get part 2 up very soon. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Part 2 of One of the Boys. This chapter will also be humorous. Lady Galadriel and Arwen will be making appearances in this part of the story. I hope that it is humorous and I enjoyed writing it. Hopefully everyone else will too. Without further ado part 2.

Part 2 of One of the Boys

Aranduriel had fallen sound asleep in the corner of the room. She had made sure that she was away from the rest of the company.

_"Aranduriel…" A voice called out to her._

_Aranduriel sat up slowly and saw her grandmother standing right in front of her. "Grandmother?" She asked softly not sure of why her grandmother was visiting her in another dream._

_Lady Galadriel smiled at her granddaughter. "It seems that you are fitting in well with the dwarves." She said, looking down at her granddaughter._

_Aranduriel's face flushed. Her grandmother was bringing up the fact that she had a drinking game and belched the loudest out of the entire group that had joined in on it. "Grandmother I wish we wouldn't speak about it."_

_Galadriel laughed lightly at her granddaughter's antics. Something that she had missed a lot. "You do fit in with them. Just like you did with Elladan and Elrohir." She said with a smile._

_Aranduriel remembered those days and those days would never come back due to the fact that she had left not once, but twice. All because of the dwarves. That meant that she would probably not fit in with the others. At least not as well as she had before._

_"You look troubled."_

_"I should have never gone with them."_

_"And why do you say that?" Her grandmother asked. "You fit in well with them. You are doing this because we are blind about what is going on around us. You are one of them now."_

_Aranduriel's face went red. Of course her grandmother would say something like that to her. She fit in well with the dwarves now._

_"They accepted you. You had quite the show." She said laughing lightly. "You out belched one of them."_

_Aranduriel's eyes shot up. Her face burned even more. Of course her grandmother would bring that up. As always. When she had done something that men would do out of any race, mainly men and dwarves._

Aranduriel awoke with a start. She ran a hand through her hair. It was just a dream and she knew that her grandmother was just jesting at her. Like she normally done in dreams before. She looked around and saw that it was still dark and everyone was sound asleep. The quest of going to Erebor before the last light of tomorrow would prove to be a task and she probably would only get a few more hours of sleep before it became time to leave Lake-town. She curled back up into her blankets and tried to go back to sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day ahead of them. She closed her eyes and went right back to sleep.

_"One of the men you are." A voice rang out that she hadn't heard in months._

_Aranduriel looked and looked into the pair of blue eyes that belonged to her sister, Arwen. "Arwen."_

_Arwen smiled at her older sister. "One of the men as always, sister?" She questioned, as she walked towards her._

_Aranduriel's face went red. "I heard enough of that from Grandmother."_

_"And she is right." Arwen said with a cheeky smile._

_Aranduriel was lost for words. Arwen being cheeky was something that was unheard of. She was the proper lady like their mother had wanted her to be and Elladan and Elrohir didn't have a chance to corrupt their little sister like they had done with Aranduriel. "No, she is not."_

_"The dwarves accepted you into their company." Arwen pointed out. "You belch with them and have drinking games." She smiled at her older sister. "I have never seen you have this much fun since Elladan and Elrohir had gotten in trouble for giving you so much elvish wine that you had to be carried back to your room."_

_Aranduriel's face flushed again. Her sister was still making fun of her for that and was still holding it over her head._

_"Mother wasn't too pleased about that."_

_"Mother never was pleased with the things I did, Arwen. You know that."_

_Arwen nodded her head. "Yes, but they care for you. Should you choose…"_

_"No, there will be no talk of that."_

_Arwen shook her head. "You belong with them sister. I know you do. You wouldn't fit in with the elves again. You would want to see mountains again. Not be home in Rivendell. Be with those who care for you. Ada will understand. Please…. be one of them. They are your family now."_

_Aranduriel didn't know what to say to her sister. Perhaps Arwen was correct._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this wasn't as funny as I thought it was going to be, but I really did try. Arwen and Galadriel were giving Aranduriel a hard time that is for sure. I hope that you enjoyed it. I will updating my stories soon. Until next time.


End file.
